Season 3
|channels = |previous = Season 2 |next = Season 4 }} The third season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir was confirmed to be in progress by Jeremy Zag.https://instagram.com/p/-Td9YnSQ0P/ It will have 26 episodes.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/671958967967457280 According to Thomas Astruc, episodes in this season will be self-contained, but there will be powerful ongoing story arcs.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/778788348102053890 The world premiere of Season 3 was in Spain on December 1, 2018, (10:40 UTC+1) with the airing of "Chameleon" on Disney Channel. The season officially concluded with its last episode, Félix, on November 13, 2019 in the UK. The season premiered on April 14, 2019 for France. In the USA, the first 13 episodes officially premiered at midnight (UTC-7) on August 1, 2019, on Netflix with the remaining 13 on February 1, 2020. Season overview Marinette and Adrien's relationship finally takes a catious step forward, but Kagami -- and the future of Paris -- stand in their way.''https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 History For the production history, announcements, and released spoilers for Season 3, see Season 3/History Cast and crew :To view a complete list of all the staff and cast that worked on Season 3, go to Season 3/Credits. Main cast Recurring cast Episodes :Main articles: Episode guide and Episode guide/International |-|US releases (Netflix) = Note: This list follows the airing guide pertaining to Netflix's release. Also, as Netflix has precedence over the show, this Wiki will follow the episodes and numbering order based on Netflix's release. To see KidsClick's releases or the international release dates for episodes, look at the guide tabbers or Episode guide/International. |-|International releases = Note: This guide lists the world premiere of each episode, followed by the order of their confirmation, which may not reflect the official order of the season according to Netflix. To see the U.S. release dates for episodes, look at the guide tabbers or Episode guide. Trivia * Astruc's intention for Season 3 is to find out why Hawk Moth wants the Miraculouses.Interview with Feri González on FanDom, translated from Spanish by D SanCd (13:14). * While it's unknown what's the exact budget for this season, the total budget for both the second and third seasons was €15,100,000 ($16,873,797 at the time).https://docplayer.net/78857216-Method-animation-leader-in-tv-animation-production.html * According to Feri González, in Season 3 there would be a lot of references to Season 2.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bkpe50BhHh-/?taken-by=ladybug.it ** This appears to refer to the fact that many characters are re-akumatized into villains, but with different identities from those of previous occasions. *** Five akumatized villains from the first season return: Stormy Weather, Mr. Pigeon, The Puppeteer, Reflekta, Gamer, and Princess Fragrance, and three from the second season: Gigantitan, Zombizou, and The Dark Owl. **** During "Gamer 2.0" the majority of akumatized villains re-appear, including Stormy Weather, Mr. Pigeon, The Puppeteer, Reflekta, and obviously Gamer, though each of those return in another episode as well. *** Several previously akumatized characters are akumatized with new identities: Lila as Chameleon; Alya and Nino as Oblivio; Kagami as Oni-Chan; Sabrina as Miraculer; Chris Lahiffe as Timetagger; André and Audrey Bourgeois as Heart Hunter and Chloé as Miracle Queen. ** One episode of Season 3 was slated to have a reference to "Glaciator". *** References are actually shown in "Weredad", "Oblivio", "Desperada", "Cat Blanc", "Ladybug", and "Heart Hunter". * With the introduction of a new villain at the end of the previous season, a few episode are not named after an akumatized person nor a Miraculous holder, but sentimonsters: "Reflekdoll" and "Ladybug". * The opening sequences of Season 3 are strictly the same as Season 2.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1066964505819783168 * The actual viewing order for this season is via the production code.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1147466059773042688 * Like with Season 2, Netflix split this season into two parts. * This season is the first to have four studios animating for this season, with the previously known ones, SAMG and DQ. Assemblage joins in since "Reflekdoll"https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1171685170686173185 and Symbiosis only for "Startrain".https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1173824992192208896 * Like season 2, this season of Miraculous has a few story arcs that start or progress throughout the entirety of the season, ending with "The Battle of the Miraculous". These include: ** Marinette's arcs: *** Marinette's love life is strained, with Adrien, Cat Noir and Luka pulling her in different directions. This is shown in "Weredad", "Silencer", "Oblivio", "Desperada", "Ikari Gozen", and "Cat Blanc", and ends with her letting Kagami and Adrien develop a relationship while she starts giving Luka her attention. *** As Ladybug learns more about the power of the Miraculous, she starts building up her team and giving her friends Miraculouses to help her save the day, and increasing her own power as well. She also begins her training under Master Fu in order to became the next Guardian of the Miraculouses. This is shown in "Reflekdoll", "Miraculer", "Desperada", "Startrain", "Kwamibuster", "Ikari Gozen", "Timetagger, and "Party Crasher" and ends with the team members' identities revealed, presumably forcing them into retirement, and her losing Master Fu's guidance after Hawk Moth captures him. ***Being Ladybug takes a lot out of Marinette, with new and old enemies taking up her time from being Marinette; she starts to doubt her abilities to keep it all together. This is shown in "Gamer 2.0", "Stormy Weather 2", and "The Puppeteer 2", and ends with Marinette finding comfort in Luka, and Ladybug in Cat Noir. ** Adrien's arc involves him opening up to the possibility his and Ladybug's relationship stops at being partners, and focusing on his friendships with other characters. This is shown in "Oni-Chan", ""Stormy Weather 2", "Desperada", "Party Crasher", "Cat Blanc", "Félix", and "Ladybug", and ends with his starting a more romantic relationship with Kagami. ** Hawk Moth's arc involves his plan with Mayura using the Peacock Miraculous to create struggles that Ladybug and Cat Noir have never before faced. This is shown in "Reflekdoll", "Miraculer", and "Ladybug", and ends with the villains discovering Master Fu's identity, and briefly recruiting Chloé into their ranks, as well as gaining the knowledge of the Miraculous spellbook. ** Chloé's arc involves her learning she cannot be a Miraculous holder anymore since Hawk Moth knows her identity. This is shown in "Miraculer" and "Startrain", and ends with her siding with Hawk Moth and giving up on her relationship with Ladybug. ** Wang Fu's arc splits at "Feast": *** Before "Feast", Fu's past is explored, including his role as the last Guardian of the Miraculouses, joining the Order of the Guardians, and the mistake leading to his stay in Paris. This is shown in "Backwarder" and "Feast", and leads to the old sentimonster of his creation being destroyed, his identity revealed to Hawk Moth, and the Guardians' temple in Tibet being restored, along with all of the Guardians who had inhabited it. *** After "Feast", Fu goes into hiding with the Miracle Box, as seen in "Party Crasher" and "Ikari Gozen", and the arc ends with Hawk Moth and Mayura cornering him at Place des Vosges park and taking him hostage. This in turn plays out with Fu losing his memory, passing his position as the Guardian to Marinette, and leaving Paris with his old love, Marianne Lenoir. ** Lila's arc involves her now back at Collège Françoise Dupont full time, and as Marinette tries to reveal her true face, Lila makes her move toward Adrien, causing more trouble for the two, and gaining Gabriel's favor. This is shown in "Chameleon", "Oni-Chan", "Félix" and "Ladybug". *** This is the only arc that ends before "The Battle of the Miraculous" finale. ** Kagami's arc involves her starting to build her new life in Paris, finding friends and enemies along the way, and becoming her own person under her mother's strong influence. This is shown in "Animaestro", "Backwarder", "Oni-Chan", "Desperada" and "Ikari Gozen", and ends with her relationships with Adrien and Marinette going to their next step. * Season 3 took the second longest time frame with a total of 11 months and 12 days. de:Staffel 3 es:Temporada 3 fr: Saison 3 ko:시즌_3 pl:Sezon 3 pt-br:3ª Temporada ru: Третий сезон Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes